


Of beady eyes and stitched smiles

by strawbaerry21



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I think?, M/M, crackish?, poor jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbaerry21/pseuds/strawbaerry21
Summary: Who would’ve thought a small act of love would come back to bite him in the ass?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Of beady eyes and stitched smiles

“And that’s all for today. Make sure you revise for the upcoming quiz.” droned the teacher to the listless class, but Jaehyun paid no attention as he quickly threw his books in his bag while ensuring he didn’t leave anything behind as he stood up and left the class, wishing his friends a quick farewell.  
  
His class had ended an hour later than the scheduled time, making him late for his movie date with Taeyong. The only consolation was that they would be watching the movie in their home and not the cinema, otherwise he would’ve drowned in guilt.  
  
Jaehyun was a first year, had just started university when he was assigned to a dorm with Lee Taeyong as his roommate.  
  
Taeyong was in a different major and older than him by two years, but that had not stopped the two of them from getting along really well. The older would always take care of him, from helping him clean the dorm to lending a shoulder to cry on and he would even cook Jaehyun’s favourite dishes on days he felt particularly homesick or just unwell.  
  
In return, Jaehyun cared for Taeyong by listening to his worries and insecurities, giving him massages whenever he felt tired and by just being there for him.  
  
As time passed, the two grew closer and Jaehyun started developing feelings for the other. He was convinced his feelings were one-sided, but after some encouragement from his friends, or well-intentioned but annoying meddling as Taeyong liked to call it, he finally decided to confess. To his surprise and delight, Taeyong liked him too and well, the rest was history.  
  
Over a year of being roommates later, half of which was spent dating, Jaehyun felt like the luckiest boy in the world to have an angel like Taeyong.  
  
He walked quickly, almost skipping in excitement at the prospect of finally seeing his boyfriend after a long day of mind-numbing lectures.  
  
“I’m home!” Jaehyun chirped as he neatly placed his shoes on the rack, not willing to risk Taeyong’s wrath again, and entered the room, only to see the other’s back as he was curled up in a ball on the sofa, snoring softly.  
  
Jaehyun couldn’t stop his lips from curving upwards as he quietly moved closer to the sleeping boy, drinking in the sight of his beautiful features and resisting the urge to kiss his soft, pouted lips. However, he also knew that Taeyong probably forgot about eating lunch in favour of dessert and he couldn’t let that happen so he kneeled down in front of Taeyong and gently shook him.  
  
“Taeyong hyung? Wake up.”  
  
That was normally enough to wake him up as he was such a light sleeper but a few nudges later, he was still deep asleep.  
  
Jaehyun felt bad for trying to wake Taeyong up when he was clearly so exhausted, but he had to make sure he ate a proper meal and slept on the bed so that his back wouldn’t ache.  
  
“Taeyongie hyung, please wake up.” Jaehyun’s voice was slightly louder this time as he softly pressed kisses all over his face, ending with one last kiss on the lips, which was exactly when Taeyong woke up.  
  
“Uhh..” said Taeyong groggily as he slowly sat up on the sofa, voice deep from sleep.  
  
“Is sleeping beauty finally awake?”  
  
“Welcome back, Jaehyunnie!” sleepily exclaimed Taeyong as he leant forward to wrap his arms around Jaehyun who was still kneeling down.  
  
“I’m sorry for being so late, hyung. The class got delayed.” Jaehyun mumbled as he buried his face in Taeyong’s neck, happy to finally be home.  
  
“It’s alright, I know how hellish classes can get.” Taeyong left a placating kiss on Jaehyun’s forehead before pulling back. “Besides, I had this cutie to keep me company while you were gone.”  
  
Jaehyun finally noticed the stuffed bear lying next to Taeyong, who then picked it up and held it to his chest.  
  
“See? He’s so cute and cuddly!” Taeyong then proceeded to hug the bear as tightly as he could, rubbing his cheek against its fur, smiling sweetly.  
  
Any other person would have cooed at the sight. Hell, Jaehyun himself would have done the same had he been graced with the adorable sight a week ago. But he knew better now and wouldn’t be fooled so easily. He glared at the innocent looking plushie, feeling the stirrings of jealousy. That damned bear was a demon in disguise.  
  
It all started a week ago when the couple went to the fair. After spending the evening playing games and sampling various dishes, Taeyong had taken one look at the huge bear half his size and headed straight to the darts game, determined to win it.  
  
Several tries and thousands of wons later, he wasn’t any closer to his target. He had tried constantly to no avail when Jaehyun, being the whipped boyfriend that he was, decided to win it for him. He won on his first attempt and was rewarded with a big hug from Taeyong and a smooch to his cheek.  
  
A while later, they returned to the dorms pleasantly exhausted with Taeyong tightly hugging the plushie, nuzzling its head under his chin.  
  
It was an adorable sight, Jaehyun had even took some pictures of it with his phone, but he was still unaware of the impeding suffering he would have to go through all because of a cute, innocent-looking stuffed bear.  
  
The next day, Jaehyun woke up to an empty bed. He sleepily made his way to the small kitchen while suppressing a yawn, to find Taeyong’s back facing him as he skillfully flipped the pancakes in the pan before turning towards the bear propped on the nearby countertop.  
  
“- and theeen we flip it so that both sides are nice and brown, just like the colour of your fur!” said his boyfriend in the cutesy, high-pitched voice he usually reserved for children and animals, which extended to stuffed animals too, apparently. “Doesn’t it look tasty?”  
  
Jaehyun snuck up slowly and quietly towards an unaware Taeyong who was deeply immersed in pouring copious amounts of chocolate syrup on the pancakes as well as having a rather heated, albeit one sided, debate with the plushie about pancake toppings.  
  
“Blueberries are nice too but strawberries are just so- ack!”  
  
“But Taeyong hyuuung, aren’t peaches the best?” teased Jaehyun, looking down at his smaller boyfriend who was trapped in his arms, back pressed against his chest.  
  
“No they’re not, especially not when they’re so naughty.” huffed Taeyong as he turned in Jaehyun’s arms, lips forming a cute pout.  
  
“Not even when they kiss you?”  
  
“I guess we’ll see about that.” murmured Taeyong as he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck before standing on his tiptoes and leaning in closer.  
  
A few minutes later, after _thoroughly_ wishing each other a good morning, the couple settled down and were about to dig into their breakfast when Taeyong quickly picked up the bear from the countertop and placed it on the chair next to his.  
  
“Uhh… Why are you carrying that bear around with you everywhere, though?”  
  
“Because he’ll be lonely if I leave him all alone. Besides, he’s a growing bear. He needs to eat too.”  
  
It was a testament to how well he knew the older that Jaehyun didn’t even have the heart to state the obvious. He had stopped questioning how his beloved hyung’s mind functioned after a few weeks of getting to know him. He was no longer fazed by Taeyong’s antics, whether it was trying to steal and adopt any animal he crossed paths with or malfunctioning at random times of the day.  
  
Taeyong, Jaehyun and a plate of fluffy, delicious pancakes. All in all, it was a good morning. Even the intrusion of the bear was something Jaehyun could deal with. He was sure Taeyong would get bored of it pretty soon and would return to giving all his attention to Jaehyun in an hour or two.  
  
But, that was only the beginning.  
  
His boyfriend had spent two whole days with the bear. Wherever he went, he was sure to carry the bear along with him. He had taken it with him to the bath and even cuddled with it during _their_ cuddle time.  
  
“I always cuddle with you, Hyunnie! I can’t let Boo Boo feel left out. It’s not good for him.” calmly replied Taeyong when Jaehyun had brought up the issue in a mature manner befitting an adult, which mainly consisted of Jaehyun complaining and groaning.  
  
“You named that thing _Boo Boo_!?” Jaehyun was astonished. Such a cute name for that denizen of hell? For the sack of fur that was the bane of his existence?  
  
“Don’t call him that thing, you’ll heart his feelings!”  
  
_What about my feelings!?_ mentally cried Jaehyun, but didn’t dare to say out loud in fear of sleeping on the sofa for the third time that month.  
  
That night, Jaehyun went to sleep praying to every single deity in the universe that his boyfriend would return to his senses.  
  
However, his prayers remained unanswered.  
  
For the whole week, it was as if Taeyong and _Boo Boo_ , even mentioning that cursed creature’s name left a bitter taste in Jaehyun’s mouth, were glued together. Taeyong would sleep with _that thing_ protectively cradled in his arms and he could’ve sworn he saw him leave kisses all over it’s face at one point. Kisses that were supposed to be for _him_.  
  
Jaehyun was seething with jealousy. That _thing_ was stealing his beloved Taeyongie hyung’s attention from him! He couldn’t even remember the last time they had kissed for longer than a few minutes before Taeyong would suddenly remember that he had to feed the plushie or put it to sleep, despite the fact it wasn’t capable of either of those.  
  
There was no way Jaehyun was going to lose to that sack of cotton which was secretly a demon in disguise. _That thing_ could do it’s best to use it’s cuteness and beady black eyes to steal his hyung for itself, but it was no match against him.  
  
He had brought up his rather serious, life-threatening dilemma with his friends Ten and Sicheng, but they had only responded by uncontrollably/hysterically laughing at inhumane pitches and were thus deemed as utterly useless by Jaehyun.  
  
“-hyunnie!”  
  
Jaehyun was startled out of his thoughts by the feel of Taeyong’s delicate, bony hands softly cupping his face.  
  
“Are you feeling alright, Jaehyun?”  
  
“Of course, hyung.” Jaehyun smiled, making sure to emphasise his cute dimples which could save the world from destruction, as Taeyong had once told him.  
  
“How can I not be alright when I’m with my Taeyong hyung?” He had a feeling his cute act wasn't working as well as he thought it was, judging by Taeyong’s slight eye roll and the exasperation on his face.  
  
“Why do I have a feeling you're up to no good?”  
  
“But I'm showing affection to my boyfriend!” he whined. “I can’t believe my own boyfriend is accusing someone as innocent as me!”  
  
“Innocent, right…” remarked Taeyong, voice drier than the desert.  
  
“You’re so mean today, hyung." Jaehyun kept up his act, even trying to imitate Taeyong’s signature pout which no human being was capable of saying no to.  
  
That was what broke Taeyong, who started laughing hysterically.  
  
“Ah you’re so cute Hyunnie! I love you.” He said in between peals of laughter.  
  
“Wait, why're you laughing?!”  
  
“You’re so innocent that I can’t help it!” exclaimed Taeyong as he tried to calm his breathing after his laughing fit.  
  
Jaehyun was very confused. Why was Taeyong behaving so strangely? Did he eat too many sweets again? But he hid most of Taeyong's stash, or hoard as he liked to call it, to prevent the other from his frequent sugar highs. Unless Johnny and Yuta had given in to his deadly pout and puppy eyes, _once again_.  
  
Or could it be that the demon possessing the bear had now gone in to him?! Oh no! How could he have let that happen?! He was such a _failure-_  
  
“I can’t believe you thought that Boo Boo was a demon.”  
  
Wait. How did Taeyong know what he was thinking? Or was that one of the demon's powers too? _Oh my god-_  
  
“No, I don’t have a mind reading ability.” Taeyong quickly continued before Jaehyun started panicking any further. “It’s just that your face is too easy to read.”  
  
“You could read my face and tell I thought the bear was a demon?” Jaehyun deadpanned.  
  
“Well… I had some help from Sicheng and Ten on that front.”  
  
Those _lying, ungrateful heathens_! To think he had even paid for their drinks!  
  
“Don’t blame them, it’s my fault that things sort of escalated this far.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Taeyong was momentarily distracted by how cute Jaehyun's blank expression looked, but he forced himself to focus on the task at hand.  
  
“The reason I spent so much time with Boo Boo was because I knew you’d be jealous.”  
  
Jaehyun couldn’t believe it. All this time he had thought Taeyong was being his usual affectionate and oblivious self, but he never could’ve imagined that he would do it intentionally.  
  
“You mean you were purposely making me jealous.”  
  
“Yes…”  
  
“But why?”  
  
“Because I love how cute you are when you get jealous!” Taeyong blurted out.  
  
“What?!”  
  
Jaehyun could almost feel his jaw hitting the floor. All of his suffering was entertainment for Taeyong. To think he had been worried about a demon possessing his hyung when he was apparently already the devil incarnate.  
  
No wonder their friends called them the dumb and dramatic couple.  
  
“It’s been a while since you’ve gotten all sulky and pouty and I missed it.” rambled Taeyong, unaware of Jaehyun's inner plight.  
  
“And so you thought it was time to change that.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s only natural.” Taeyong stated obviously, as if he was announcing the weather.  
  
Jaehyun didn’t know whether to be comforted by the fact that his boyfriend put so much effort into ensuring that Jaehyun felt every emotion humanly capable or to just cry.  
  
“Please don’t get mad. I’m too cute and lovely to get mad at and you love me.” Taeyong pleaded, unleashing the full force of his sparkly, puppy eyes and his devastating pout.  
  
Jaehyun heaved a sigh. He couldn’t even pretend to get angry at Taeyong considering just last month he himself had constantly distracted the older while he had been playing Overwatch to the point where Taeyong had forced him to sleep on the couch for a week straight.  
  
“But hyung, you barely paid me any attention the past few days.” Jaehyun knew he was whining at that point, but he had to get his point across. “You barely hugged or kissed or even talked to me and we’ve hardly spent any time together.” If he was a puppy, Jaehyun was sure his ears would be drooping and his tail would be lying low between his legs.  
  
As Jaehyun continued to pour out his feelings, the expression on Taeyong’s face got increasingly guilty. Sure, he had started the whole thing because he loved how Jaehyun would whine and demand all his attention when he got jealous, but it looked like he had gone too far and hurt him instead.  
  
He moved closer to the younger, gently holding his longer, bigger hands in his own smaller ones, prompting Jaehyun to move his gaze towards him before quickly looking back down at the floor, as if pretending he wasn’t paying attention to Taeyong.  
  
“I'm sorry, Jaehyunnie. I didn’t mean to hurt you. You know I was just doing it to tease you, right? Why would I need anyone or anything else when I have someone as amazing as you?”  
  
Seeing that the younger still wasn’t responding, he continued “To me, you’re the kindest, cutest, funniest, sweetest, most perfect person ever. A stuffed bear or anyone else can’t even think of competing against you.”  
  
Although Jaehyun still hadn’t looked up, Taeyong could tell by the way Jaehyun’s ears were steadily growing a brighter shade of red that he was definitely listening.  
  
“I love you so much, Jaehyun. I love you, I love you, I love-"  
  
That finally prompted Jaehyun to shut Taeyong up by kissing the breath out of him. Jaehyun was relentless, barely stopping for a second before kissing him again, harder and deeper each time. A few minutes later, they finally stopped to catch their breaths.  
  
“Woah.” Taeyong panted lightly, trying to get air in his lungs. “What’s gotten into you?”  
  
“How could I stay still after all those things you said?” stated Jaehyun, his ears still flushed a light shade of red, but he was smiling, showing of those beautiful dimples. “I wasn’t exactly the most level headed either, thinking that a demon was inside the bear…” he trailed of sheepishly.  
  
“It was so adorable though! The way you glared at the bear while pouting.”  
  
“What? Why would I pout at the bear? I gave it my most terrifying glare.”  
  
Taeyong used all his effort to hold back his squeal. Jaehyun was just _so cute_.  
  
“Of course, baby. I’m sure you scared the bear enough for a lifetime. Now why don’t you get ready for our date?”  
  
“Get ready? But we’re just watching movies on the sofa.”  
  
“Change of plans. It'd be a shame to stay inside when the weather outside is so good.”  
  
“Oh! Let’s eat lunch and then go to the new fireworks festival by the river.”  
  
“Yay, fireworks! Let’s get cotton candy too!”  
  
“But promise not to get any plushies this time?” Jaehyun pursed his lips, giving Taeyong a look of distrust while narrowing his eyes.  
  
Taeyong laughed in response. “Don’t worry, Jaehyunnie. You’ll always be my favourite.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> After sitting in my wip for over 10 months, I finally remembered to finish it. I wanted the fic to be completely crack but idk what happened in the middle.  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated.  
> Here’s my [ twitter](https://twitter.com/cherryong21).
> 
> Take care and hope you have a great day!!


End file.
